The present invention relates to a projector and a correction method for correcting distortion of an image.
According to a method currently proposed for correcting distortion of a projection image, four corners of the projection image are specified by a user for executing correction of the distortion.
According to a method disclosed in JP-A-2003-304552, for example, correction points are established at four corners of a projection image for correcting distortion of the projection image. Then, the correction points are shifted according to a command given by a user, and the projection image is corrected based on correction parameters corresponding to the shift distance.
However, this method requires troublesome operation. Particularly when the distortion of the projection image is large, it is necessary for the user to individually shift three correction points to desired positions. In this case, further time and labor are needed.